1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portfolio or folding cover for displaying a map, an index or directory for the map, and for holding a writing pad and writing implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for storing and utilizing reading and writing materials are well known in the art. In particular, those materials which are frequently consulted during travel, and which enable temporary notes to be recorded and readily available, have been the attention of many attempts to provide suitable binders, portfolios, and like apparatuses.
The following inventions exemplify different aspects appearing in an ongoing attempt to provide a satisfactory information displaying and recording aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,192, issued to Nelson Hochberg on Apr. 16, 1991, discloses a lapboard intended for holding a map to enable navigation. The lapboard includes a transparent sheet for covering a map or similar navigational aid. The clear sheet can be written on, as for temporary notations. These notations can later be erased by wiping off the clear sheet. Spring clips are provided on outer edges of the main sheets or panels, for securing maps and other sheet materials thereto.
A waiter's order organizer wallet is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,520, issued to Michael J. Ciarcia et al. on Jun. 12, 1990. This wallet folds along a central fold line, there being a writing implement removably secured within the wallet, along the fold line. One of the two sides of the wallet is slotted to accept the backing board of a pad of writing paper.
A portfolio binder having outer covers secured together by mating patches of hook and loop material is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,226, issued to Cheryl A. Sheffield on Aug. 17, 1993. A clipboard having similar cover securement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,369, issued to Gary W. Johnson et al. on May 23, 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 312,278, issued to Marc L. Moor on Nov. 20,1990, discloses a binder cover having a cover panel of less than full width. This partial cover panel wraps around the binder cover when the latter is folded.
Another binder cover having a partial cover panel is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,724, issued to Meredith Spence, Jr. on Jun. 13, 1989. This partial cover panel folds inside the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,040, issued to Salvatore L. Santorelli on May 7, 1957, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,009, issued to Ronald C. Johnston on May 19, 1992, disclose album-like arrangements of transparent pockets, specifically directed to displaying maps.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.